Attack of the Metal Mites
Directed by Rick Leon Alan Zaslove ... (supervising director) Writing Credits Jeffrey Scott ... (written by) Cast (in credits order) complete, awaiting verification Hamilton Camp Hamilton Camp ... Fenton Crackshell / Gizmoduck (voice) Richard Libertini Richard Libertini ... Dijon (voice) Russi Taylor Russi Taylor ... Huey Duck / Dewey Duck / Louie Duck / Webbigail Vanderquack (voice) Hal Smith Hal Smith ... Flintheart Glomgold / Gyro Gearloose (voice) Frank Welker Frank Welker ... (voice) Alan Young Alan Young ... Scrooge McDuck (voice) Produced by Maia Mattise ... assistant producer Alan Zaslove ... producer Music by Ron Jones Art Direction by Roy Wilson Production Management Sara Duran ... post-production manager Michael Webster ... executive in charge of production (uncredited) Art Department Ron Campbell ... storyboard designer Karen Silva ... art coordinator Sound Department Skip Craig ... track reader Rick Hinson ... sound editor Marc Orfanos ... sound editor Jerry Winicki ... sound editor Animation Department Robert Alvarez ... timing director Bob Baxter ... overseas animation supervisor Robin Draper ... color key stylist Marta Glodkowska ... color key stylist (as Marta Skwara) Jeff Hall ... timing director Marsh Lamore ... timing director Robert Shellhorn ... supervising timing director (as Bob Shellhorn) Mike Stribling ... timing director Ed Wexler ... key layout stylist Bunis Yang ... animation director: Wang Film Productions (uncredited) Editorial Department Jeffrey Arthur ... post-production coordinator Jennifer Harrison ... apprentice editor Rich Harrison ... managing editor / supervising editor Charlie King ... supervising editor David Lynch ... assistant editor Thomas Needell ... apprentice editor Craig Paulsen ... assistant editor Music Department Ron Jones ... conductor Mark Mueller ... composer: theme song Steve Zuckerman ... composer: additional music Other crew Krista Bunn ... archive supervisor Stephanie Elliott ... production assistant Olivia Miner ... talent coordinator Wade Zia Nassir ... production assistant Andrea Romano ... voice director John Royer ... production assistant Nanci Schwartz ... production assistant (as Nanci Battelle) Crew believed to be complete . See also Release Dates | Official Sites | Box Office/Business | Company Credits | Filming Locations | Technical Specs | Literature . Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Edit page . ad feedback Attack of the Metal Mites (TV Episode) Details Full Cast and Crew Release Dates Official Sites Box Office/Business Company Credits Filming Locations Technical Specs Literature Explore More Share this page: Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users list image List of American television programs by date a list of 9353 titles created 5 months ago See all related lists » Clear your history Recently Viewed Attack of the Metal Mites - viewed 25 seconds ago Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby - viewed 3 minutes ago DuckTales - viewed 6 minutes ago DuckTales - viewed 6 minutes ago It Came... It Came from Beneath the Sea Duck - viewed 6 minutes ago Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman - viewed 9 minutes ago Yu-Gi-Oh! - viewed 18 minutes ago Zombie Nation - viewed 20 minutes ago Zoobilee Zoo - viewed 20 minutes ago Will Me... Will Meugniot - viewed 22 minutes ago Warren ... Warren Greenwood - viewed 23 minutes ago Wally Burr Wally Burr - viewed 23 minutes ago Vicky J... Vicky Jenson - viewed 24 minutes ago Category:Ducktales Category:Hamilton Camp Category:Russi Taylor Category:Hal Smith Category:Frank Welker Category:Alan Young Category:Mediamass